Falling Sun
by Taylorbunchtwihard
Summary: What happened to Jacob and Renesmee after Renesmee grew up? This is the story of Rosie Black, daughter of Jacob and Renesmee Black and her discovery of the crazy world surrounding her.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 (Rosie)

I was excited to wake up that morning. My dad had told me that one of his good friends was coming to town. "Rosie come eat breakfast," my mom told me. I ran down the hallway to the kitchen. I sat down at the table next to my brother Landon, and my sister Lexi. They were both 13, and both had our dad's black hair and our mom's brown eyes. Me on the other hand, I am 8 and have my mother's copper brown hair and my grandfather's green eyes. "Morning Nessie," my dad said kissing my mom's cheek, she smiled. I loved my parent's relationship. All of my friends say that their parents fight all the time. My parents have never even raised their voices at each other. My dad sat down at the table, "So, is everyone ready to meet my friend?" he asked. I smiled and nodded, "Yep!" Landon and Lexi said almost at the same time. They did that a lot. While we ate my dad told us about his friend. "His name is Seth Clearwater he used to live down in La Push with me but I talked him into going to college." "So he is coming back from college?" Landon asked. My dad answered, "Well after college he went to New York to get a job. But he is sick of the city life, so he decided that he is moving back." After breakfast we all got dressed and my mom braided my hair. My mother was beautiful. She is 32 now but to me she barely looks like she is 20. "Mommy?" I asked her, "yes sweetie?" she replied. "How did you and Daddy meet?" she froze, "well, we met when I was very young. We became best friends instantly. And when I was in high school we became more than friends." I nodded, "That's interesting," I said. Right then the doorbell rang. My eyes widened, "He is here!" I shouted. My mom smiled and walked to answer the door, but my dad beat her to it. "Hey Seth!" my mom said, "Renesmee!" he exclaimed. I loved my mother's name too. It was a mixture of her grandmothers' names, Renee and Esme. I was named after my aunt Rosalie, my dad hadn't liked the name originally but I think it grew on him. "Hey Jakey!" Seth said, my dad laughed, "How have you been Seth?" "Great! But I'm happier now that I am in Forks again." I hid in the kitchen listening to them talk. I was too shy to actually talk to Seth. "Hey I want you to meet my kids," my dad said. Landon and Lexi walked past the kitchen to go to the living room. Lexi smiled and motioned for me to come. I ran to her and she held my hand and we walked to the living room together. When we got to the living room I sat in my dad's lap "Ok my older two are Landon and Lexi," my dad explained. "Hey," Seth said, "Hi!" Landon and Lexi said at the same time. "And this," my dad said tickling my stomach, "Is Rosie." I giggled; Seth looked at me, "Hi I am S-"he froze. He sat their staring at me; I looked up at my dad. He was looking straight at my mom, my mom looked right back at him. Landon and Lexi looked at me confused. Then my mom came over and picked me up, "Seth let's talk outside" my dad said trying to be calm but I could hear frustration in his voice. Everyone else sat in the living room silently. After about 10 minutes they came back inside. Dad looked pretty upset, "Lexi and Landon will you two go to your rooms?" "Sure," Lexi said she blew me a kiss and walked off. Landon followed her. Seth sat on his knees on the floor in front of the chair Mom and I were sitting in. "I never got to introduce myself, I am Seth" he said. I smiled "Nice to meet you," I said, "you too Rosie" he replied. I took Seth to the backyard, we spent a few hours talking and playing. Eventually my mom came outside and said, "Rosie its bedtime." I didn't complain, Seth sat in the living room while my mom gave me a bath. "I like Seth," I told her. She smiled, "Good, he likes you too," after my bath Seth read me a book. I was so tired that I didn't make it through the whole book before I fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 (Seth)

When Rosie fell asleep in my lap I didn't automatically leave. I sat and thought about things. I had always heard from the rest of the pack what it's like to imprint. That was the main reason I went to New York, was to get away from everyone else's romance and find my own. I never would have thought that I would fall in love with that tiny third grader that was sitting in my lap. Jake had told me that the kids don't know anything about werewolves or vampires, so I had to be careful what I said around her. She had told me about her life, about her brother and her sister, and about what she wanted to do when she grew up. "I want to marry this boy in my class," she had said. Seth had almost laughed. Then Nessie came in Rosie's room she picked Rosie up and put her in her bed then I stood up and walked to the living room. Jake was in there watching football, "who's playing?" I asked. "Steelers and Texans," he replied without looking up from the TV. Renesmee came in and sat next to Jacob on the couch. "Paul and Rachel will be here soon," she told him. Jake nodded, "Jared and Collin are coming too, and Kim!" he said. I smiled at the ground, I missed everyone. Then the doorbell rang Nessie ran to answer it, "hey Jared! Hi Kim!" she almost shouted. "Hey ness!" Jared said, and then I stood up. Jared's face glowed when he saw me, "howdy stranger!" he said then hugged me. Kim smiled; you could tell Kim had aged slightly, not to mention she was pregnant. Collin was the next to show up. Jake explained to them how I had imprinted on Rosie, "she is a cool kid," Collin said. "So what have you been up to Collin?" I asked. He told me how he had been dating Leah for a few months. "Hooking up with my sister?" I laughed. Finally Paul and Jake's sister Rachel showed up. They were both happy to see me. After a couple rounds of drinks, Paul was getting really annoying. "So Seth you gonna touch my niece?" he asked Jake frowned, "Paul she is only 8!" Paul put a hand on Jake's shoulder, "Ness was still in school the first time you knocked her up." Rachel smacked Paul in the back of the head, "Paul stop being an asshole! Seth's a good kid." I smiled, "Thanks Rach," I said. "No problem," she replied. When everyone was leaving I decided to go with Collin. He really had grown a lot, he was 14 last time I had seen him and barely to my shoulders. Now he was taller than me, and built like Jake. Jake and Collin's moms were sisters. I walked into the apartment that Leah and Collin shared. She screamed when she saw me, she hugged me really tight. "Missed ya lee," I said, and then she looked at me angrily. "What time did you get in town? Where were you? How did you end up with Collin?" "I got to town around noon, I was at Renesmee and Jacob's house and I should ask why YOU are with Collin?" She rolled her eyes at the last part. "So did you meet Jake's kids?" she asked. Collin smirked, "he had a good time getting to know Rosie," he said. "I imprinted on Rosie," I answered. "Oh well she is a good kid," Leah said. I stayed up practically all night talking with Leah about how the pack was doing. Collin looked annoyed, but I knew what he wanted to happen tonight and I was going to make sure it didn't happen. Leah told me about Rachel expecting her fourth child and Paul getting a job at the police station. "So, how are Sam and Emily?" I asked, "They live in a fancy house in Forks," she said. I think I saw her smirk when she said," Emily found out she can't get pregnant." I frowned at her, "Leah I realize you aren't a big fan of Emily but don't forget she is our cousin." "Yeah I know," I spent that entire week sleeping on Leah and Collin's couch. During the day I would go to the Black's house and help Nessie take care of Rosie. Then I got the courage to go see my mom. She was very happy to see me and insisted I stay with her, "ok mom," I had said.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 (Rosie)  
Once a month Dad has to go to La Push. Normally Landon goes with him but Landon had gotten sick! So I got to. I convinced dad to let Seth come with us too! The first house past the La Push border is my aunt and uncles house. They have one daughter and two boys with one on the way. Chase is the oldest, then Clara and the youngest boy is Cade. Dad said we could stop in and say hi. I knocked on their door. Before I had time to process it Uncle Paul opened the door and picked me up spinning me around. I giggled "Hi! Uncle Paul!" I exclaimed. Clara came running to the door followed by Cade. Clara was almost 10 and Cade was 4. They both had the same black hair that everyone in La Push has. I considered myself tan but I looked pale next to their 100% Indian skin. I chased Clara down the hall way to her bedroom. Seth and Dad came inside to the kitchen where Aunt Rachel was working. Dad hugged her and they talked, occasionally she or Paul would ask Seth a question then glance over at me. Chase came in the house, he was decked out in football pads and his face was smeared with mud. He was 14 and in the past 6 months he had grown quickly. He was really tall. Almost as tall as Seth. I smiled at him as he passed Clara's room to go to his.  
Later, Dad came in and said that I could stay here while he went to talk to Sam. "Is Seth staying?" I asked. Dad smiled, "Sure, he will be in the kitchen if you need him" "ok!" With that he kissed my forehead and drove off.  
About 3:30, he came back to pick Seth and I up. When we got home Landon looked a lot better, he was playing Black Ops and Lexi was helping mom make hamburger patties. Seth helped Dad outside with the grill and that night we laid blankets in the grass in the backyard and ate hamburgers.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 (Seth)

"Come on Seth!" Collin urged me to drink the beer. Jared, Collin, Embry, and I were at a bar having a guys night. I sighed, then chugged the beer, "Yayyyyy!" They all said, then I noticed Jasper walking out. Oh great! Just what I needed, Edward would read Jasper's mind, then tell Nessie who would tell Jake. Jake would then rip my head off.

Embry offered me another drink, I hesitantly took it and drank it. A bunch of girls came in, Embry punched me in the arm, "What!?" I said. "Let's go talk to them," "you can, I have Rosie," "DUDE! She's 8! I'm sure she will forgive you for flirting with some chicks." "I don't want to Embry! Go by yourself." "Look! That one is checking you out Seth!" I rolled my eyes." Embry tried to grab my arm but I pushed him away, "Go talk to them by yourself!" "Fine," he sighed and walked over to the group of girls.

Jared and Collin were talking to a bartender so I just sat there alone. "Hi!" A voice from beside me said. It was Claire, Quill's girlfriend. Last time I had seen her, she was around 6 now she was around 20! "Hey," I said, "longtime no see," she said. "Yeah…I've been gone," "I heard about Rosie," "how?" "Girls in La Push talk, I've heard rumors." "Oh," "she's a good kid," "so I have been told."

"Want a drink?" I asked her, "I'm not old enough" "oh, sorry." She laughed, "it's ok thanks for asking. Well Quill is here, it was nice seeing you Seth!" "You too," and with that she was gone.

I decided to join Collin and Jared. "Get this kid a drink!" Jared told the bartender. He set a whiskey in front of me. I drank it, it was disgusting but I was way past caring. I drank seven more after that.

A few hours later, Collin's phone rang. "Shit! It's Leah," he said. "What you scared of her?" Jared joked. Collin didn't answer that. "Hey babe!" He said, "where am I? I'm just hanging out with some friends. Who? Jared, Embry, and your brother. Where? Uh we are at the bowling alley. Of course I'm sure. You want to talk to Seth? Well ok," I sighed and Collin handed me the phone. "What's up Leah? No just a guys night. Of course we aren't drinking. Ok Leah I got to go. Ok bye!" Then I hung up.

Embry walked over to us. "Hey guys I'm gonna bail see you later." Then he walked out with a blonde at his side. Jared started laughing, "have fun!" He yelled at Embry.

Jared drove me to my moms house about 2 in the morning. It felt like 2 seconds later when my phone rang. "Hello?" "SETH CLEARWATER!" "Jake calm down," "do not tell me to calm down." I sighed, "why the hell did you stay up all night drinking?" He yelled. "It was just a few drinks," I promised him. That's when I ran to the bathroom and threw up. Then I went back to the phone," don't bother coming over today." "Jake! You can't do that to me!" I shouted. "I just did," he said. I moaned," see you tomorrow," he said, "sober," then he hung up. I spent the rest of that day throwing up. At 4:30 in the afternoon I felt better and went to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Im sorry I haven't updated in a long time! well I'm back now and I plan to start improving my writing skills.

* * *

Chapter 5 (Rosie)

I sat in the living room until Seth got there. I wanted to know why he hadn't come over yesterday.

Finally, I heard his truck pull up. I ran to the door and opened it. He smiles at me, "Hey, Rosie!" He said.

"Where were you yesterday?" I asked. He frowned and picked me up.

"I was sick," he answered.

"Oh," I had gotten mad over nothing. He carried me to the kitchen then sat me down on the bar. "Did you have the same thing Landon had?"

"No I had...food poisoning." Then my mom walked in.

"Hey Seth can you watch Landon and Rosie while I take Lexi to the dentist?" She asked.

"Sure thing," he said grabbing a banana. My mom took it from him before he could peel it.

"Please don't eat everything in the entire house," she told him. I laughed.

After mom left, Seth and Landon played Black Ops while I watched. Sometimes I would get jealous when Landon got to play with Seth, but I loved how Seth would make sure to look over at me every once in a while.

When Landon died he got really mad and threw his controller on the floor. I laughed, he gave me a glare, his nostrils flaring. I shrunk back, Landon never acted like this. What was wrong with him? Seth came over and scooped me up.

"Landon you need some fresh air," Seth said. Landon stormed outside, slamming the door behind him.

"Seth, Landon never acts like this!" I shouted.

"I know, he's probably got a lot on his mind or something." I could tell Seth was hiding something from me, but I didn't question it.

Suddenly we heard the howl of a wolf! "Seth, I am scared!" I had heard wolves before and I knew they lived in the area but I had never heard one this close to the house before.

"It's ok, it can't hurt you," Seth informed me. Then I saw the wolf through the window. I stared at it wide eyed. It was huge! It was white with gray legs and black patches everywhere. I clung to Seth like a magnet. He walked into the kitchen, grabbed the house phone, and called my dad. They talked for a second about something then Seth hung up.

"Rosie I need you to go in your room, ok?" Seth told me. I nodded quietly and ran upstairs. Then it hit me, Landon was still outside! What if the wolf hurt him? I ran to my window to see Seth and a trembling Landon walking inside. What had happened to the wolf?

"Rosie?" Landon asked opening my door.

"Yes?" I answered. He sat on my bed.

"I'm sorry I acted like that."

"It's ok. But did you see that wolf? Where did it go?"

"Uhm...it ran away." Landon said and rushed downstairs. I stayed up in my room until my mom and Lexi got home.

"Why are you in your room?" Lexi asked me.

"I needed some time alone." I told her as I stood up. We walked downstairs together. Seth came over to me when we got to the living room. "Hi," I said.

"I was worried about you. Why didn't you come downstairs?"

"Seth where did that wolf go? Please be honest with me." I looked up into his eyes.

"You have to ask your dad when he comes home. I'm sorry I just can't tell you." I groaned.

"Seth I'm not a baby!"

"I know but I promised your dad I wouldn't tell you."

"So my dad is more important to you than me?"

"No Rosie it's for your safety." I frowned. Seth hugged me but I pushed away from him and ran outside.

* * *

Please review I want to know what I could do better!


End file.
